justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches
This page is a sub-page of Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. It was created, because the bugs page became too large and difficult to properly organize. Vehicle glitches are vehicle related bugs and glitches. These are problems, caused by the game programming. Surviving a vehicle explosion (All platforms) If you drive a vehicle like a car or truck off a mountain, sometimes it will explode, but you will still be in the car and alive. However, if the vehicle stops moving, you will die immediately. Equiping a 2-handed weapon in a vehicle (Xbox 360 and PS3) This is a fun and simple glitch. If you have a Shimuzu ATV 110 and you stunt jump into it from you parachute while having your 2-handed weapon equiped, you can shoot your 2-handed weapon from your ATV. It also works with any other single person vehicle that isn't a motorcycle. The steering wheel will move as if Rico was steering it, but Rico's arms will not be touching it, making it look like he is moving it with his mind. Car suspension glitch (All platforms) Car suspension can sometimes appear much higher than it should. Entering the car will fix this. Stuck in the air after exiting a car (All platforms) Very rarely, exiting a vehicle (like a car or truck) while it is rolling will cause the player to teleport out of the vehicle, and the player will be stuck in mid-air and be frozen in place with his arms stretched out like he is holding on to an invisible steering wheel. Be warned, the only way to get out is to load another saved game or to get killed. However, when the vehicle is destroyed by the enemy, Rico will sometimes return to the walking position. Rico's arm, stuck in the back of a bike Sometimes when turning on a Makoto and jumping off Rico's arm will become stuck in the back part of the bike, the only to fix this is to exit to the main menu. Shaking vehicles Sometimes Kuang Sunsets have minor glitches where half of the ship starts shaking manically, exactly like some of the cars and larger ground vehicles do. Civilian vehicle crashes *Planes will sometimes crash into the towers on the Motorway/Highway in Panau City. *Cars may crash into barriers and explode. This was seen at an intersection in the snowy region. Vehicle discolouration Occaisonally, some vehicles will change colour. So far: *G9 Eclipses turning chrome, with lots of detailed reflections. *Aeroliner 474 jets turning chrome, with lots of detailed reflections. *Niseco Coastal D22 turning bright white or bright green. *Sakura Aquila City turning bright white. *All Tuk Tuk Laas turning red during some Races like "Up Your Alley." They'll look like the one you drive in the race. *The red Fengding EC14FD2, located at a Reapers stronghold can turn white, when the sky turns dark. Upon entry, the whole truck "lights up" like neon, in a very white light. Every time Rico gets out, the light would go off. *Si-47 Leopard turning jet black. *Civilian Niseco D18's will turn military green when driving the military green Niseco D18 from Pulau Berapi near civilians. Some have speculated that after driving around in the game for a long period of time, usually between 30 and 60 minutes, vehicles will start to glow. Usually when in idle the vehicle will be normal white color, but in use by a civilian, soldier or Rico, the vechile will have its abnormal glow, this is demonstrated in this video (link to youtube) and in this video (also youtube). So far the only known fix is to restart the game. Parachute related glitches Infinite fall with parachute If you fall from a height such as out of a helicopter or plane and fall near a building then if you pull out your parachute and hold the left stick in the left or right direction you can stay in the air forever. Make sure that as you spin around the parachute goes above the building at one point and that your body is below it at all times this way the parachute is stuck on the building but you are still stuck in mid-air. A somewhat pointless glitch but it's still there. Invisible Parachute (PS3 and Xbox 360) If you open the parachute in a certain situation, the parachute will be invisible. You can still perform any action you could if it were visible. Easy stunt driver points Grappling a car to an Aeroliner 474 at the Panau International Airport and getting into the car as the plane is taking off will give you easy stunt points. thumb|left|400px|Walkthrough of easy stunt driver points Rowlinson K22 eagle-eye view (PS3) You can suddenly hit some invisible barrier, while flying a Rowlinson K22 helicopter. This causes the camera to go everywhere for a few seconds, after which you will have an eagle eye view of everything as if you were thousands of feet above where you actually are. This problem may fix itself after a while. Firing a weapon inside a vehicle The Tuk Tuk Boom Boom has a glitch, in which you can fire a single handed weapon while inside it, but it damages the vehicle. Underwater H-62 Quapaw If you ditch it over water, it won't blow up when it hits the water. It gets glitched and goes underwater with the alarm and red lights still flashing and the sound of the blades still spinning. It goes about 16 feet deep then it resurfaces then repeats the same thing over and over. Fly H-62 Quapaw with alarm and red lights (PC) While flying the H-62 Quapaw you can stunt jump out of it and then keep shooting at the heli till its sets on fire and starts spinning. Then re-enter the helicopter and you will be able to fly for a short amount of time before it explodes. This is confirmed on PC. Agency GV-104 Razorback weapon glitch (PC) The Agency GV-104 Razorback can be upgraded at the Black Market to get Miniguns. There's a glitch that prevents the miniguns from ever showing up. There is no known fix for this. Not even reinstalling the game and startng a new game will fix this. Exploding spawning Chepachet PVD (Xbox 360) Near the Reapers stronghold Pemainan Racun, past a nearby Panau Military checkpoint, a Chepachet PVD next to a petrol station spawns inside a palm tree, causing it to explode and giving the player 50 Chaos points as the player nears. The location is X:13705; Y:25100. Blaine's invincible Snakehead T20 (PS3) Sometimes at Karl Blaine's Residence, there will be a glitch on the Snakehead T20 that spawns at the beach next to a small boardwalk. The Snakehead will be able to sustain fast impacts and crashes with anything. Explosives and bullets will still harm the boat. This doesn't happen ever again after a patch. Exiting car grenade glitch If you are braking whilst exiting a car you can throw/drop a grenade and when you have fully exited the car you pick it back up. Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles